Nailed The Audition :3
by iLilieMaslow
Summary: James is impressed by the girl that got the audition. So is his co-stars. But when he starts to fall for her, what will happen? Will he not date him, and Date another random co-star or will she choose him? Find out in Nailed the Audition
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~ Nailing the Audition~

A/N- Hey guys :3 Here's another of my fanfics. I love writing them :) Check out my other story called, Weird Crazy Love. It's more of a dream reality type of thing, not much involving the show. However, this one DOES. Love yah~ Lilie

James~

Ugh. Holding up auditions is hard work. I mean seriously, we don't need FIVE MILLION teenage girls auditioning. "JAMES! COME HERE! ITS YOUR TURN!" Carlos yelled from across the room. I rolled my eyes. Joy. I've been doing this for the last hour. At least they only make us practice with the good ones that they pass on. I walked into the room and saw a beautiful girl. "James, this is Jacklyn. This audition is different. She can sing. So first she'll sing, and then we'll do the acting part, okay?" The talent scout said. I just nodded my head. I bet she's going to be horrible. I've heard so many today, I can't even count how many. She walked into the booth and started singing.

" _Don't you dare look out your window darling, Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Her voice sounded beautiful. The Taylor Swift song sounded better with her singing it. I never say that. She walked out the booth, and the music guy could easily tell that she impressed me. He instantly chose the page with the kissing scene. When Jacklyn flipped to that page, she read it and instantly blushed. She looked cute when she did. I started first.

"Don't say that. You look beautiful."

"Not compared to her I'm not, and you know that."

"You just don't know how I feel."

"Of course I do, you really like her but you feel bad for me so you're just staying here with me until I leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"I just told you why."

"If you really weren't pretty, would I do this?"

I leaned in and kissed her. Surprisingly, I felt sparks. Something I haven't felt before. I pulled away and the talent scouts clapped.

"I think we found our Lilie for Big Time Rush!" one of them said.

"We don't have any other auditions?" I asked.

"Nope. She's the last one. I guess the saying '_Save the best for last' _is right."

I saw Jacklyn laugh. She sounded adorable.

"Just follow James into a room to meet the others."

Jacklyn nodded her head and looked at me. Clearly she was shocked that she got the part. I walked out and into the screening room. She followed me.

"Congrats on getting the part!" Carlos said, right when she entered.

"Yeah, I heard you got to kiss James too." Logan chimed in.

Jacklyn blushed and said, "Thanks guys. And the kiss was just part of the scene. I'm just shocked over getting the part."

So she didn't feel the sparks like I did? Suddenly, Kendall walked in. He was with Malese Jow.

"Congrats on getting the part!" Kendal and Malese said.

"Thanks." Jacklyn replied.

I think it was going to get awkward, so I said, "Okay Jacklyn, let's give you a tour of the set."

She smiled. "Yeah. I would like that."

I took her out to the hall and walked down with her. We visited her soon to be dressing room, my dressing room, and the other's dressing rooms. We talked about random things when we were walking.

"So how long have you been a fan of the show?"

"When the first commercial came out. I couldn't wait to see it."

I smiled. "So who do you like the best?"

"At the beginning, Kendall, then you got your haircut and you looked instantly hotter with your eyeliner eyes."

"Eyeliner eyes?"

"Yup. Your eyes look like they have make up on them. But don't worry, I like a guy with eyeliner eyes."

I laughed. She's refreshing to talk to. Every other fan would faint by now.

"So what made you decide to go out for Big Time Rush?

"Hmm, I think it was the part that I was playing your girlfriend. I didn't really think that I would get the part."

"Well you deserve it."

She blushed. "Sorry, I usually don't blush a lot, but today I'm making an exception for you."

"It's okay, you look cute when you blush."

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Excuse me," I told Jacklyn. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Director, screening room, now."

"Oh, okay. Later."

I shut my phone and told Jacklyn, "We have to get back, like NOW."

She laughed and said, "Race yah."

I rolled my eyes. "Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!" we both yelled and we raced down the hall. I was being nice running in front of her so she wouldn't get lost. We finally made it back and Jacklyn walked in first.

"Beat yah."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. It was a total tie."

We both laughed. The whole room had their eyes on us.

"What?" we both asked.

"Nothing… We're just wondering what you two are talking about," Malese said.

"We're talking about the race we just had," Jacklyn said.

"Oh, so you two had a race, WITHOUT us?" Logan asked.

"It's a trap," I whispered to Jacklyn.

She nodded her head. "You guys suck. Where's the director?"

"Right here. Sorry I'm late, guys," the director said.

"It okay. Aren't we all late sometimes?" I heard Jacklyn ask him.

He chuckled and said, "Of course. You must be Jacklyn! I heard bunches about you with the others."

He went up to her and shook her hand. He then gave us all scripts. Jacklyn looked surprised at how big it was.

"This is going to be fun." Jacklyn said.

"Yup. Lets get started," Kendall said.

~~~~~Big Time Friend~~~~~

(Starting music [guitar sound at every beginning])

{At 2J}

Kendall: I'm so excited. We get to see THE GAMING CHAMP.

Carlos: Haha.. IKR. We have to battle her out.

James: Yep. The last time we saw her, I died in that game. But now, I have the muscles and SKILL to beat her.

Logan: Yeah right. I just did the math and it says that you SUCK.

James: Oh you did not just say that!

Kendall: GUYS! Break it up!

Carlos: Yeah guys. We don't want to be fighting when she gets here!

Logan, James: FINE.

James: I wonder what she'll look like…

Kendall: I think she will look like the same.

Logan: Unless she's changed and she doesn't like fighting games anymore.

(Carlos, James and Kendall look at Logan)

Logan: WHAT!

James: *Rolls eyes* Well, I think she's going to be hot gamer girl hot.

Carlos: You said hot twice.

James: You know I did.

{Suddenly, The door bursts open. In comes Lilie in a white flowy top and black skinny jeans with neon pink converse and a yellow suitcase and a yellow carry on.}

James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos: Woah.

Kendall: GAME CHAMP!

James: Lilie…

Carlos: Wow.

Logan: She's not what I expected her to be.

Lilie: *Rolls eyes* I'm still the best at the games. I just look different okay?

James: Yeah, she looks hotter then what I remembered.

Lilie: *Walks up to James and thumped him on the head* You're such an idiot.

James: OW!

Kendall: ANYWAYS. How long are you staying here?

Lilie: Like, one, two years. Why?

Carlos: We have this gaming thing this year, and we want to invite you.

Logan, James: I don't want to invite her.

Kendall, Carlos, Lilie: WHY NOT?

Logan: One: She will beat us all.

James: Two, SHE HURT ME. What will she do to me when I win huh?

Kendall: Oh, didn't think about that.

Lilie: Well, I have to go. I have an audition to nail.

James: Did I just hear, Audition?

Lilie: Yup. Its for a movie.

Kendall: It's not in New Zealand is it?

Lilie: Nope. Its in L.A..

Carlos: Oh okay, good. Because his girlfriend moved to New Zealand because of a movie and he's been sorta kinda sad, and-

James, Logan: CARLOS!

Carlos: What?

Kendall: I'm fine about it guys. JUST FINE.

~~~~~~Back to Life~~~~~~

"That was a great shoot you guys! Take a lunch break!" said the director.

I sighed. I looked at Jacklyn. Everyone was complimenting her on her acting.

I got a bit jealous. "Hey Jacklyn! Wanna eat lunch with me?" I asked her, hoping for a yes.

"Sure. Let me just get my wallet." She replied.

"It's fine. I'll cover it."

"No, I can't ask for that."

"No its fine, its just pizza."

"I can't…"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST COME WITH US TO GET PIZZA! WE'RE BUYING FOR THE WHOLE CREW HERE!" Kendall yelled.

I looked at Jacklyn. She nodded.

"Pepperoni!" We shouted. He nodded and left. This is going to be fun working with Jacklyn, I just don't know what to expect out of her next.

~End of Chapter 1~

AHHHH.. Hope you guys like it…. I know it's a tad bit slow. I'm thinking of the second one now. But now I think I'm going to sleep. It's 12:17. -_- IM UP SO LATE BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS XD Still, hope you liked it! BYE :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, or Taylor Swift or anything that is or was famous at one point in time. I wish I did though. #BTR Fandom :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Nailed The Audition~

A/N- HEY GUYS :3 Hope you guys like this one. I mean, it's okay compared to my other one. I can get a flow of ideas from the other one, but this one, I have to think a bit harder. ~Lilie :3

Jacklyn~

James is so cute. His eyeliner eyes and everything. He's so sweet to. I wonder if he will prank me. I've heard a bunch about him. Kendall finally came back with the pizza. I'm starving. I looked at James. He looked at me back. He smiled. Kendall gave us the box of pepperoni. I opened the box and me and James grabbed the same slice. We both pulled away to.

"James, you can have it." I said politely.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter to me," he told me and grabbed a different slice.

I smiled. James Maslow likes me. I grabbed a different slice to and we started eating. "So where are you from?" James asked me.

"Nashville, Tennessee. It's so awesome there." I replied.

"I bet. It's the music city right?"

"Yup. My friend saw Taylor Swift at the mall, it was awesome."

"Have you ever been to The Melting Pot?"

"OMG. That place is SO good. The first time I went there was when I first went downtown."

"You wanna go there tonight?"

Is he asking me on a date? I smiled and replied,

"Sure. I would love to go."

He smiled back at me and took a bit of his pizza. Kendall, Logan and Carlos came over to sit with us.

"We finally got everyone their pizza. It took FOREVER." Logan said with a sigh.

"I've never been so tired in my life." Kendall added.

Me and James laughed. That would be tiring I guess.

"So Jacklyn, how you liking the set?" Carlos asked me, after gulping down a bit of pizza.

"It's pretty good so far. You guys are totally nice." I replied.

I leaned back on the couch to be more comfortable, and I felt and arm behind me. It was James's. I sat up instantly. Logan whispered something into Kendall's ear. He laughed and looked at James. I looked at James to. He was getting up.

"Jacklyn, can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"Sure." I responded and I got up and followed James into his dressing room. He closed his door and looked into my eyes. His eyes were chocolate brown. I like guys who have that color of eyes.

"I know this is really fast, but I really like you." He told me.

I gasped. Oh my gosh. He likes, he really likes me.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked him.

He laughed and said, "Nope. I really do like you."

I sighed. This quick? I don't think I should say yes right now.

"Um. I think this is going to quick." I told him.

His smile faded a bit.

"So, maybe I'll ask you, next week?" he asked me.

"Yup. But I still wanna go to The Melting Pot tonight." I told him.

He laughed and said, "It's a date."

I laughed and opened the door. I bumped into something opening the door.

"I'm so sorr- LOGAN?"

Logan looked at me, then I looked and saw Carlos and Kendall to.

"You guys are RETARDED." I told them.

James walked out and asked, "What happened here?"

"Well, Kendall got curious on what was going to happen so he told us to come along to eavesdrop." Carlos explained.

I looked at Kendall.

"I'm sorry I have a curious personality!" he said.

I rolled my eyes. I got a text.

Hey girly. I didn't hear back from you! Did you get the part? ~Jackie

I texted back,

I SURE DID xD

She texted me back,

CALL ME ASAP!

Kk

James looked over my shoulder. I could feel it.

I turned around.

"Are all of you guys nosey?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Yup, pretty much." Logan said.

I laughed.

"Lets get back to the set. I think 30 minutes are DONE." I said.

"Yup."

We walked back to the set and went back to shooting the show.

~~~~Big Time Friend~~~~

Carlos: Are you shure?

Logan: Yep, he seems sad.

Lilie: HOLD UP. Who's Jo?

James: His old girlfriend that left him for a movie because he made her go for it because it was a huge opportunity. So it was basically Kendall's fault that she left.

{Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Lilie look at him.}

James: What's with the staring?

Lilie: Nothing… WELL I HAVE TO GO. Bye.

Kendall: WHAT! You're not going to play Battlefield Blast 5 with us?

{Lilie looks back at Kendall.}

Lilie: Maybe later. I want you guys to practice.

James: WELL, I don't need to practice, so I'm, Going to, Join, you.

Lilie: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

{Lilie walks out the door and James follows.}

Logan: Okay guys, I calculated how we're going to win, and we have to practice A LOT.

Carlos, Kendall: RIGHT!

- Camera pans to James and Lilie-

Lilie: Go away James.

James: Uhh, why?

Lilie: I don't like you.

James: You liked me when we were kids.

Lilie: Maybe because you we're obsessed with yourself.

James: HEY! I am ALWAYS obsessed with myself, for your information.

Lilie: This is exactly why.

James: Gosh Lilie, you don't remember what we had.

Lilie: Of course I remember what we had together. It was nothing.

James: WELL I REMEMBER MUCH MORE.

Lilie: You suck then.

James: Whatever. I'm not going to stop following you.

Lilie: Are you always this annoying?

James: Yup.

Lilie: Oh my god.

{They arrive at the pool.}

Camille: Hey guys.

Lilie: Hey, can you get James off my back? I need to audition for that movie.

Camille: Sure. Come on James.

James: Um, no. If she has a shot of getting into this movie, I might as well get into this movie.

Lilie: SEE WHAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH?

Camille: COME ON JAMES. We have to practice for that gaming competition.

James: WELL, I don't NEED practice.

Lilie: Yeah you do, I've seen you play before. You suck.

James: DO NOT.

Lilie: DO TO.

Camille: Doesn't the audition start in ten minutes?

Lilie: Oh yeah, well I have to GO. BYE!

{Lilie runs out the scene and Camille holds James back}

Camille: NO JAMES! YOU CANT GO. IT'S A ONLY GIRLS MOVIE!

James: I STILL HAVE TO GO!  
>Camille: WHY?<p>

James: GIRLS! DUH.

{Camille lets James go}

Camille: That's a stupid reason to go.

James: IS NOT.

Camille: Well, its to late to go now. She's probably gone by now.

James: DARN IT. I blame you.

{James walks off}

Camille: Well fine then.

(Camera pans to 2J)

Kendall: COME ON LOGAN! SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM!

Logan: I'm trying! I'm trying!

Kendall: YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!

Carlos: STOP PRESSURING HIM! STOP PRESSURING ME!

Kendall: GUYS! If we wanna beat Lilie, THEN WE HAVE TO DO GOOD.

{James walks in.}

Kendall: JAMES! Come her and help me teach them to play!

{Katie walks in}

Katie: Um, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING ABOUT? I WAS PLAYING ONLINE POKER IN THERE!

Kendall: We're TRYING to teach Logan how to play Battlefield Blast Five!

Katie: Oh, that game? It's totally easy. All you have to do is press the square button for a cheat and you're set.

Logan: Thanks Katie. SEE? SHE knows how to teach someone how to play something.

Kendall: SHUT UP.

~~~~~Back to Life~~~~~

"OKAY! CUT! That's enough for today guys! See you guys tomorrow at 9 am sharp!" Scott Fellows (Director) said.

I sighed. Acting takes a lot of work. I guess I didn't think this through.

I plopped onto the couch. James sat next to me. Tonight is going to be fun.

~End of Chapter Two~

Hope you guys liked it :3 I wonder if it was good enough. Well, okay. Thanks for reading! Later~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or Taylor Swift or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. #BTR Fandom


End file.
